To Exist Within Nothingness
by YukiGirl21
Summary: All Lin wanted was to get out of China to escape to a new life. But because of an airplane malfunction, she ends up falling into a portal that transports her directly into one of the prisons of Asgard meeting the infamous prisoner, Loki, the Dark Prince.
1. Nothingness

**Full Summary: All Lin Yang wanted to do was to go to America to start a new life. But when her private jet plane to her new life has crashed, she ends up going through a portal that transports her directly into the dungeons of Asgard. And it just so happens that she ends up transporting into a cell with the infamous Loki, the Dark Prince. **

**Now join Lin as she battles against boredom, an annoying so called "prince," and trying to cope with what seems to be her cellmate for another century until Asgardians actually check on them.**

**~0o0o0o0o0o~**

**~Chapter One~**

Loki was bored out of his goddamned mind.

He is sprawled out on the ground, staring mindlessly at the blank white ceiling. Gah. Spending all his time in this new jail cell of his, he came to despise the color white. _Time…_ The word sparks in Loki's mind. He glances over at the wall. It had numerous markings of lines counting the days he was trapped in this godforsaken cell. Last from what Loki can tell, it went over a million lines.

_Then that must mean I've been here for quite awhile, haven't I?_ Loki thought, blinking. He groans, cracking his head. Damn, damnit all, he might as well just _die_ of boredom! His eyes slide over to the neat pile of books near the white bed. With great effort, he manages to get a book. Drawing it closer to him, he recognizes the blue leather title all too well from reading it maybe well over a thousand of times.

'_The Collective Works of Emily Dickenson and Many Other Poets of History,'_ Loki reads the cover. He sighs, opening it to a random page. His eyes narrow in bitterness when he reads the poem title. _'I'm Nobody, Who Are You?'_ That may as well be Loki's life story. He doesn't even bother to read the page, practically memorizing word by word. The image of the crackled old parchment with the script writing is burnt into his head.

'_I'm Nobody! Who are you?_

_Are you – Nobody – too?_

_Then there's a pair of us!_

_Don't tell! they'd advertise – you know!_

_How dreary – to be – Somebody!_

_How public – like a Frog – _

_To tell one's name – the livelong June – _

_To an admiring Bog!'_

Loki throws the book away carelessly. "That's easy for Emily to say…" Loki mutters under his breath. He sits straight up, grabbing an empty cup at his side. He stares at his distorted, warped expression. "It's better to be Somebody rather than Nobody." He says aloud to his reflection. "Because if you're Nobody...then people will forget you. Then you'll just be nothing!" He snarls, throwing the cup at the ground. It shatters into pieces.

Loki gazes at the broken glass pieces, transfixed. How could something once so smooth look so sharp and deadly? The God of Mischief chuckles. Just like his facade that he had to play out when he wasn't in this prison of his. Scowling, he leans his head back, once again staring at the stupid white ceiling. All around him is nothing but white space. It is expansive, infinite, never-ending.

Because of his latest attempt to take over Asgard, kill Thor, become ruler, you know the usual (which took place maybe over, what, a couple of centuries ago?), the Asgard rulers supposedly decided to put Loki in the Blank Closed Space. A pocket space dungeon that only contains neverending emptiness, no matter how far you walk or wander around.

There is absolutely no taste, smell, texture, or anything sensational in the closed space. Just a plain white emptiness. And Loki absolutely loathed the choosing of prison. "For crying out loud!" Loki yells at particulary no one. "All I wanted to do was take over Asgard and kill my brother for the throne to prove myself! Is that too much to ask?!" _Okay, I have gone bloody insane at this point._ Loki thought slumping down, once he realizes that he was talking to himself.

Now with all the time in the world he has in his cozy little dungeon, Loki came to miss his old dungeon place. At least he had other fellow criminal neighbors that he can watch or play pranks on the Asgardian guards. Or at least have visits paid from his dear ol' family. But now, there's nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Emptiness. Just like Loki's former purpose and drive.

His whole existence if meaningless. As blank and empty as the never-ending white room he resides in.

Closing his eyes, Loki rubs his temples. From the bottom of his heart (if he has one) he just wishes that at least _someone_ could be around trapped with him to share his demise. Someone to talk to, someone to prank, someone to at least _annoy._ Loki lets out a laugh. That's impossible.

"Hello?"

Loki's eyes fly open. What's that? Did he hear...a voice? He gives himself a slap. Oh great, now his own mind is playing tricks on him. He shuts his eyes, burying his face into the bed. _Maybe the hallucination will go away. I'm just imagining it. _

"Hellooooo? Anybody here?"

That voice again. It sounds like it belonged to a female, tinged with a light exotic accent that Loki can almost place.

"I've definitely gone crazy. I'm way beyond _that _point now." Loki announces to himself. He lands on the bed, and smothers his face with a pillow. "I wonder if I can smother myself to death...that is if it could possibly kill me…"

"Uh, hey." The voice sounds definitely closer now. And all too real. Could Loki dare to hope? Loki smothers himself even harder. It doesn't even work. Seriously, how can people be murdered by being smothered to death in real life? He waves his hand, dismissing the imaginary voice of his insanity.

"Go away, little voice in my head. I appreciate my sanity intact, _thank you very much._"

This time, Loki feels a finger poke his rib. "Guy, stop fooling around. Where the hell am I? And what is with your weird outfit?"

Loki throws the pillow off his face, bolting upright. His face is twisted into an enraged scowl. "Who dares poke—I, Loki, the God of Mischief—?!" Loki stops, his mouth ajar open in shock from the sight in front of him. It is a woman, looking of Asian ethnicity. Her wavy short black hair hangs messily around her face, her eyes looking straight at Loki in confusion and curiosity. A single black braid hangs from the side of her face, tied with a red ribbon.

Loki and the woman stare at each other for a minute, still and silent. The first thing that Loki did, was flick the woman's face.

"OW! What the hell guy?!" She snaps angrily at him, rubbing her nose. "What was that for?!"

The Dark Prince squints his eyes at the woman. "So you _are_ real." He looks up and down her outfit. It consists of a black outfit, made of shiny, soft material that Loki has never seen before. He couldn't help but sneer at the black haired girl. "And you call _my_ outfit 'weird.'"

The woman raises an eye. "Says the guy that's wearing clothes that came from, what, the Middle Ages?"

Then Loki bursts out laughing at the woman's statement. He probably sounds insane, but at the same time he is laughing of relief, happiness, and just plain gratitude. The stranger stands there, staring wide-eyed at the Asgardian prisoner, probably at this point thinking Loki to be mad. But for now, he couldn't care less.

How comforting but _simple_ it is, to have interaction with another being.

**~0o0o0oo0o~**

"Get the intruder! Intruder!" Lin hears the security android yell to the other androids chasing her throughout the airport. She tries not to look back, shoving her way through crowds of people. Bright red lights flare over head. Lin glances up momentarily, terrified to see her face on the huge tv screens on the walls already. She silently curses herself. _The news is going to have a field day. 'Lin Hong, second daughter of CEO Mr. Hong Now A Fugitive!' Just what I always wanted._

With a new edge of determination, Lin runs even harder. She hears the heavy pounding of footsteps gaining up on her. She clutches the small book in her hands. The ticket to her new life, to America, to start all over. She remembers her mother, the one who gave her this chance. Her eyes tear up. _I'll come back to you soon mother. But right now...I just have to make it to the jet first!_

Lin's heart raises, seeing 'Airway #9' labled above huge glass doors that lead outside. She flings the door open, and laughs seeing the sight of the private jet that her mother manage to get for her. "Stop! Under the orders of Mr. Hong, we order you to stop!" She hears the robotic voice of the police android command to her.

She continues to ignore them, and makes it to the jet. She presses her passport book against the scanner. "Yu Xia identified. Entrance, allowed." Lin smiles, taking a breath out. From now on she would no longer be the infamous and shamed Lin Hong. Not when she gets to America. Throwing herself inside the jet, the doors shut behind her.

Lin quickly activates the control panels. "Jet Service Version 10.5 activated and ready for your service. Please give me your wished destination, passenger."

"Computer, auto-pilot commence. Destination New York, America, Liberty Airport." Lin says quickly, presses butons to give the information.

"Yes, Ms. Xia." The computer says in its usual robotic tone. _BANG!_ Lin flinches, feeling the jet shake. _Damn it all, the androids are going to tear this thing apart!_ She thought, terrified. However, the engines rev up, Lin getting the sensation of getting lifted into the air. She breathes out, in relief. Leaning back, she looks out the window. She laughs seeing the android police clustered at the ground, unable to get her.

"Ha, take that father!" She says tauntingly to the group of robots, as if they could hear her. She looks ahead, and leans back on the comfy leather white seats. Time to just lean back and relax. _Treeeaaaakkkkkk!_ Lin suddenly hears. She sits up, on edge. She grips the backpack straps on her shoulders. "Wah?"

"Error, malfunction." Jet Service Version 10.5 announces in a montone voice. The jet starts shaking much to Lin's alarm. She hears the groans, rumbles, creaks, and sputters of the failing engine.

"What the heck is the problem here?!" Lin asks, looking out of the window. She sees the wide open blue ocean. "Ohhhhhhh shit."

"Unfortunately, the hyperdrive engine has been damaged and dented. As we speak, energy is being drained out in gigabytes. It is highly suggestible that you grab a parachute and jump out, for your chances of survival are higher."

"No shit sherlock." Lin mutters to the computer program, fumbling to find the parachute.

"Is that sarcasm that I detect?" The computer questions in its robotic tone.

"Not like you can tell." Lin says, rolling her eyes even though the computer doesn't detect her action. She looks at the window once again. Lin considered her choices. Either she can waste another precious five seconds to find a parachute that seems to be nonexistent, or take her chances and jump out. Lin grits her teeth. Bracing herself, she jumps out.

As the water comes closer to her, the water seems to form into a hole. Lin's eyes widen. Suddenly, she feels as if the water hole is pulling her in. She falls into the hole, not making impact with the water at all. She finally lets out a scream, just wondering what in the hell is happening. Above her the water forms again. The whirring and churning of the water is defeaning, as if Lin were trapped within a hurricane. Around her the water is formed in a tunnel and ahead, a bright light is seen.

Shutting her eyes, Lin falls into the light.

**A/N: That's chapter one. More to come! Reviews please!**


	2. Introducing

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed, favorited, and followed my fic! Keep it coming, I love it!**

The Rogue Beta: Good beginning. I'll follow and see where you go with this. :)

**Thanks! That**** means a lot! I have a lot of plans for this story! It's gonna be SO MUCH FUN! :D**

**~Chapter** **Two~**

It's funny, Lin considered falling approximately 10 feet from a jet that is going at 30 miles per second, that she would pretty much die when she makes impact with the ocean. But...against all odds she ends up falling through some kind of tunnel that the ocean formed, and ended up finding herself in...nothing.

Yeah. Literally, _nothing._

Around Lin is blankness of white that stretches out from the eye can see. Lin blinks, unsure what to make of it. It was surreal. To find oneself in nothingness. Lin pinches herself just to make extra sure. "Ow!" She hisses, feeling the small pinch of pain that lingers in her arm. This was definitely real.

Lin is definitely glad to see that her Tex-Bookbag is still intact on her shoulders. She would not _survive_ without it. Once satisfied to find herself alive and well, Lin decides to explore. Well, from the looks of her surroundings so far, it looks like there's _nothing_ worth even to try looking for. Lin heaves out a sigh, massaging her forehead.

The only option that Lin could decide for herself was to move forward in the nothingness around her. Like she suspected, there was nothing to actually see or discover. Plain nothing. Blank. White. Lin scowls at the white environment. It was ironic. She liked the color white. Now just seeing it everywhere all around her, is probably going to drive her crazy.

As Lin walks on for what seems like an hour, she finally sees something out of the blankness. Squinting her eyes, she sees a dark unidentifiable object in the difference. Excitement stirs within Lin's chest, her heart beating a little faster. "Hello?" She calls out. She pauses, seeing the figure move. Lin picks up her pace, walking faster towards it. "Hellooooo? Anybody here?"

Going closer, Lin is elated to actually have objects to looks at besides the white environment. There are simple white furniture in the new space that Lin wandered into. A white bed, white table, white drawers, and a white rug. There are random objects scattered about, things that Lin is unfamiliar with. They are in various sizes, but most of them are small and rectangular, strange markings on the covers. Lin carefully steps over them, seeing that there is a person on the bed.

A man, Lin sees. He is dresses in a strange dark green cape, with gold plates on his shoulders and elbows. He is face down on a white bed, his face smothered into a pillow. It seems as if the man was trying to suffocate himself to death. _Weird. But maybe the guy can tell just where the actual hell am I…_ She thought, approaching closer.

"Uh, hey." Lin greets, her voice uncertain.

The stranger, waves his hand at Lin's direction. "Go away, little voice in my head. I appreciate my sanity intact, thank you very much." Lin frowns at the tone the stranger is using. It sounded sarcastic, yet something tips her that the man was on edge. The girl decides to take a bolder approach. She goes next to the stranger, and pokes him right in the ribs.

"Guy, stop fooling around. Where the hell am I? And what is with your weird outfit?"

Finally, Lin gets the strange stranger's attention. Throwing the pillow off his head, he reveals his appearance to Lin. Wavy, dark greasy black hair frames his pale and bony face. His cheekbones stand out sharply on his long face, along with his pointy nose that reminded Lin of a vulture's.

His pale blue—dark green—hazel eyes that Lin could not quite place the color of the stranger's eyes, flash angrily at her. Huffily the stranger says, "Who dares poke—I, Loki, the God of Mischief—?!" The man, Loki as he said himself, pauses in mid-rant. He stares at Lin, as if she grown an extra head.

Lin stares back, as if he totally didn't sound crazy when he referrred to himself as a "god." _Staring contest—on!_ Lin thought competitively, staring down at the dark haired man the best she can. Suddenly, without warning, Loki reaches up to her face and flicks her nose. Lin jumps up, indignant.

"OW! What the hell guy?!" She snaps angrily at him, rubbing her nose. _Is this guy a nutcase? _"What was that for?!"

He doesn't bother to answer, leaning back and squinting closely at Lin. She shifts, uncomfortable. "So you are real." He looks up and down her outfit, as if he never seen it before, giving a sneer that made Lin's blood boil. "And you called my outfit, 'weird.'" The way the guy said "weird," for some reason, sounded foreign to his not-quite-British-sounding tongue. Lin thought to herself, _What, the guy never seen a Cloth-Tech brand before? Well, it does explain the get-up..._

Of course, Lin doesn't let this stranger get away with the brun. She shoots back at him. "Says the guy that's wearing clothes that came from, what, the Middle Ages?" To be honest, Lin had no clue what the Middle Age people wore from their time. She's never been taught history…Lin expected the man, Loki's reaction to be insulted, retaliating. But that didn't seem to be.

Lin didn't intentionally meant for her comeback to be an ounce bit of funny. However, to Loki, it seemed to be absolutely _hilarious._ His laughter rings throughout the silent air. Lin can only stare, uneasy and freaked out. She heard people laugh before, but this one sounded...desperate. Glad? Relieved? A real dunno. All she can just do is wait for the man to finish with his hysterical laughter party, and give her answers.

**~0o0o0o0o0o~**

Loki finally manages to regain his composure. He curses himself. _Damnit, you just gave this woman a first impression that you're utterly insane. Wonderful job Loki, wonderful job. _In answer, Loki told himself to shut up. He looks coolly with a calm expression into the stranger's eyes. Her almond shaped, brown eyes look back into Loki's. Loki couldn't place what shade of brown the woman's eyes are. It seemed to be ambiguous. He waves the thought off. Since when did the color of eyes concerned him?

He breaks the ice saying with his best light, conversational voice, "So. What is your name?"

The woman looks as if she were going to consider this. Instead of answering, she says, "I heard you say that your name was Loki. And that you're some kind of _god._ Are you mental?"

"Possibly."

Her eyes narrow. "Okay, I'll just leave that open-ended." She pauses, recollecting her thoughts. "Huh...Loki...Loki, Loki...that sounds awfully familiar." Loki waits patiently for the mortal woman to connect the dots. After a moment, realization lights up in her eyes. Snapping her fingers, she exclaims, "I got it!" Pointing her finger at Loki's chest, she proclaims, "You're that guy that tried to take over Earth!"

Loki's face breaks out into a proud grin. "Why yes in—"

A hand makes contact with Loki's cheek. He turns his head slowly back to the mortal, his expression still cool. Hers is infuriated. "That was for trying to enslave humanity and all. I mean, a bunch of other extraterrestrial lifeforms do that to Earth too, but c'mon. Not cool man. Not. Cool." Loki could only grin cheekily at the woman. From that slap, she strongly reminds the Asgardian of his bro—_Thor's_ fellow lady friend. Loki racks his thought without much effort. What was her name? It begins with a "J" or something? No matter.

"Well, I have to say that I'm not sorry." Loki says mockingly to the stranger. Her eyes flare up, her brown eyes now looking a savanna color. "How are the dear Avengers anyway?" Loki wonders out loud, his mind remembering the group of imprudent superheroes. "Do they miss me? Are they bored without me bring around?"

Lin frowns, thinking. "Avengers…? If you're talking about the original, they're long gone." She says to him. Loki's joking expression fades from his face. _What? What does that mean…?_ "Of course, they had to die of old age and whatnot. It's ashame, they could've been treated by the Medi-Care. The only one that stands from the original is...ehh, Thor or something?"

Loki absorbs all of this information. He looks up to Lin, all traces of teasing and sarcasm gone from his face. "Just...tell me, mortal..." He says slowly, adding it all up in his mind. He looks straight into Lin's eyes, a somberness on his face. "Just what year is it?"

Lin gives a funny look to Loki. "It's 2212, of course."

**A/N: Yeah. Damn. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. I appreciate feedback, crtiscm, or praise. See you in next chapter! **


End file.
